


of fabulous hair and pillow fights

by theamazingkrypto



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Sleepy Cuddles, Stubble, Trans Female Character, and, it's nothing but, nah jk, the angstiest angst EVER!!!!11!1, trans sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingkrypto/pseuds/theamazingkrypto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a family known for their fabulous hair, Elise feels Sakura's doesn't get enough recognition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of fabulous hair and pillow fights

In a family known for their fabulous hair, Elise feels Sakura's doesn't get enough recognition.

Everyone in the realm knows Ryouma's hair, of course - long and spiky and thick and easy to identify in battle - and Takumi's weird ponytail has started a fashion following he doesn't want. Hinoka's wild hairstyle has earned herself a name in the court, being too short for a "proper" princess.

But like? Nobody acknowledges even Sakura's hair? Even though it's _great_? It's a shade of pink Elise has never seen on anyone else, not even in the Ice Tribe. It's as thick as Ryouma's looks, and it's not exactly silky-smooth like Elise's hair, but running her fingers through it still feels wonderful. Her bedhead is also very adorable.

Elise decides to indulge herself and run her hands through Sakura's hair. She knows she's staring, and Sakura will probably get all flustered when she wakes up, but what else is Elise supposed to do? _Not_ stare at her adorable girlfriend? Impossible.

Sakura makes a content little sighing noise in the back of her throat when the blonde lightly tugs on a lock of pink hair. The Hoshidian princess unconsciously shifts a little closer, and Elise notices a eyelash on her cheek. Day-old stubble scratches against her thumb as she wipes it off. Sakura didn't have the time to shave yesterday, since Azama decided that it would be a good thing to visit his daughter and only give an hours' notice, and Sakura had to pull a double shift in the med-tent all throughout the night. Elise's tent is closest to the med-tent, and she came back to find Sakura snoring into her pillows. Elise decided that snuggling with her girlfriend would be a better way to spend her time than anything else, so she took off her boots and crawled into bed.

Having her stubble being manipulated is uncomfortable, it seems, when Sakura furrows her brows in her sleep. Elise quickly goes back to carding her fingers though her hair, but the damage has already been done. Sakura groans lightly and buries her face in the pillows. She stays like that for a few moments before she grunts and turns her head far enough for Elise to see one eye blinking sleepily up at her.

"Good morning, Elise," she hums, voice rough with sleep. She shifts another inch. Elise can now see a hint of nose.

She grins. "Good evening, sleepyhead!" she corrects. Sakura hums in acknowledgement, and Elise's smile falls some. "Sorry for waking you up."

"'S okay." Sakura rolls onto her back, stretching her arms above her head with a long sigh. She turns back over to face the Nohrian princess. She seems to be waking up quickly, and Elise wishes she wouldn't; yes, flustered Sakura is adorable, but Elise prefers it when she's comfortable. "I should've woke up a while ago."

" _No_ ," Elise says, poking Sakura's belly. She curls in automatically to defend herself. "You need to sleep, because you worked _all_ night, which I had to find out from _Dwyer_ of all people, because you didn't _tell me_." Each word is punctuated by a poke, and Elise continues her onslaught even after she's finished speaking.

"Noooo," Sakura whines. She paws lazily at Elise's face in an attempt to get her away. "Staaaaop."

"Not until you _promise_ to ask for help next time."

"I-I didn't want to interrupt your strategy meetings," Sakura protests.

"Who cares about some dumb boring  _meetings_? Big Brothers and Prince Ryouma and Corrin have those handled, anyway. You, however," she swirls her pointer finger in the air threateningly for a moment before _booping_ Sakura on the nose, "could have used my help."

"I h-had it handled."

"Still," Elise says, taking her girlfriend's hand and cradling it between her own, "that doesn't mean you _have_ to do it alone. I wanna help you." She winks. "Plus, it wouldn't hurt to spend time with my super cute girlfriend."

Her face goes from white to red in 0.0000001 seconds. She covers her eyes with her free hand, as if that'll help. "F-fine. I'll...come get you n-next time."

"Yay!" Elise lets go of her hand to pump her fist in the air triumphantly. She decides that - with victory won - she deserves a nap, too, and cuddles into the pillow that now smells wonderfully of Sakura.

Sakura moves her recently free hand to her face, too. She shifts her hand so that one can cover each eye, and groans dejectedly. "Nooo," she moans, patting her cheeks and feeling her chin. "S-sorry, Elise."

"Hmm. What for?"

"The, um..." She gestures at her stubble. She starts to get off the bed. "I should go shave..."

Elise stops the Hoshidian princess with a hand on her arm and smiles soothingly. "It's fine. I've gained an immunity to whiskers." At Sakura's raised eyebrow, she explains. "Corrin used to take my hand and rub it on their face to prove they had stubble. They had that and a sad ratstache for, like, six months before Camilla made them shave."

Sakura giggles, and Elise's eyes flutter shut at the warm sound. Her eyes snap open in realization. "Unless it bugs _you_ , then, yeah, you should totally go shave."

Shaking her head, the other princess says, "N-no. It's okay. I like to shave in the m-morning, anyway, so..."

Elise nods and lets her eyes close again. She tugs Sakura down by her arm. The Hoshidian princess gets her vibe and cuddles up close. Elise reaches up to bury her hands in Sakura's hair, and the other princess hums happily.

Her breathing evens, time slows down, and she's about to fall completely asleep. But then cold toes nudge their way onto her kneecaps. She squawks indignantly and shoves her giggling girlfriend away. Not usually one to go straight to violence, Elise makes an exception and hits Sakura in the face with a pillow repeatedly. She's laughing even as she attempts to block the attack. The princess of Hoshido manages to hit the princess of Nohr's weapon out of her grasp, and they both scramble to take up arms before the other. She gets hit over the head as she's still grabbing her weapon, and she quickly counterattacks. She launches forward, shoving her pillow in Sakura's face and attempting to knock her down, but Sakura pushes her back easily.

She's laughing so hard her abdomen is starting to cramp up and tears spring in her eyes, and she gets several face-fulls of pillow because it turns out Sakura is _much_ better at pillow fights than she, but she couldn't be any happier than she is in this moment.

(Except for when they get married, and Sakura is so, so, _so_ very beautiful in her kimono, and she can't stop smiling because she's enthusiastic and nervous and proud. Or maybe when she holds their beautiful baby for the first time with Sakura next to her, hand on her shoulder and other one running over the shock of pink hair on their child's head, and she just _cries_ because she's so _happy_.

But that won't happen for a long, long time.)


End file.
